A base station of a communication network may be used to establish a communication session for a mobile node. The mobile node may move to another location serviced by a different base station. Techniques are implemented to allow the next base station to continue to support the communication session in order to provide continuity of service.
Known techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have efficient techniques in certain situations.